The subject matter herein relates generally to power terminal connectors for connector systems.
Power terminal connectors are used in different types of connector systems. One application is an automotive application, such as for connectors of a battery of a vehicle. Some known power terminal connectors have a terminal body that receives a spring contact. The spring contact creates a power path between the terminal body and a power terminal connected thereto. However, in some applications, such as in automotive applications, vibration of the system may lead to vibration between the spring contact and the terminal body. Such vibration can cause fretting and corrosion at the interface therebetween. Additionally, the surface area of the electrical connection between the contact spring and the terminal body may be limited, leading to a high resistance across the interface.
A need remains for a power terminal connector that can withstand high vibration and that has a low electrical resistance in the power path between the power terminal connector and any power terminal.